nightfallwerewolfpackfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore
Herbs and Stones Shaman's Stone: This is typically a clear quartz crystal but have been known to be white crystal that represents a celestial mountain, which connects the lower world, the middle world and the upper world. This axis mundi can become a home the shaman’s healing deity or a way to “see” the spirits that cause shamanic illness. Ammonite Fossil: This represents the cycles of birth and annihilation. These stones support the shaman to descend to the lower world and ascend to the upper world. Having a coiled or spiral shape, these also represent the (???) deity unfolding creation and holding the earth. they are considered to be the “ladders to the heaven.” Meteor: These stones are considered “thunder stones” or “lightning stone” and are representing the fire element, light and illumination, they protect from illusions and support balance and harmony. Dream Catcher: may be used for two purposes. It can either to trap malignant spirits as a spirit catcher or as an instrument of holding healing energy and protection. They can be made up of different form using different colored yarn depending upon their purpose. Peacock feathers: These are the symbol of shamanic power, soul flight, journeying, healing and dispelling ignorance or darkness. They also represent spiritual and physical purity. Porcupine Quill: Used for protection of the self and the house, for better concentration and focus and as a link between the birds and mammals. It is one way for the shaman to keep connected to the middle world spirits. Mugwort: used as an offering, for cleansing the environment, as incense and as medicinal plant. Banana: This is a banana or plantain. In shamanic healing rites, it represents the world tree that connects all the realities. It may also be used as an agent of sacrifice in rites and healing rituals when a container for an unbeneficial spirit in needed. Bamboo: also known as the 'herb of all worlds with multipurpose.” Bamboo and its different parts are used in healing rituals, in birth rites and death rites, as food for the wolves and animals. It is widely used in house construction, making fence, boat, bridge, etc. Seeds of Trumpet Flower: The seeds with white fibre covering hidden inside its long spade-like fruit is considered to be the “most sacred and pure flower.” The shaman's call this a “soul flower” which is given after the soul retrieval or power retrieval. Basil: used for cleansing, healing and as a medicinal plant because of the maximum oxygen it produces. Animal Horns and Teeth: The horns and teeth of some animals have great healing affects and are also included in preparation of protective amulets and talismans. Many times they are represented on the shamanic altar. Conch Shell: The sound recalls the primordial memories and awakens the dormant emotions deeply embedded in the unconscious. Beatles Nut: used as an offering and as an invitation for the deities to take their place in the sacred altar space. Soul Parts Mind Soul: It is the part of us that is connected to the upper world. This soul aspect is the one that can be lost or taken away by other entities. Immortal Soul: “The soul is the splendid garden of the higher self, and the flowers with which one decorates its sign, the linga, are the expression of what is growing inside. They are the thoughts, hopes, wishes, and dreams that blossom inside of us. Therefore one should sacrifice the most beautiful and the freshest blossoms, preferably from your own garden” -Strol Heart-centered Soul: is connected to the middle world and to present time. This soul is connected with the primary spirit teacher. Lower Soul: It is connected to the lower world and holds our emotional way of being. It can also be the seat of emotional poisons such as anger, envy and hatred. Thanks http://www.nepalese.it/en/bholadocs/tools for all the help!